metrocityrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Emil Blonsky
Appearance Blonsky is stockily built, but slight, well muscled without crossing over into bulky, and since he was given the serum he generally gives the overall impression of a wild animal. When he's not busy looking like a drug addict, anyway. He walks with a rolling gait due to an old leg injury early on in his military career, but it doesn't seem to hamper him any. The Abomination is hard to miss. Massive and thoroughly monster in appearance, covered in an almost reptilian skin that is nearly impenetrable and various fins and spiny protrusions, it's not exactly subtle. It's slightly larger than the Hulk, and is more like a shark in mannerisms than anything remotely human. The protruded backbone Blonsky exhibits even on a good day is only more exaggerated in this form, hearkening to the days of dinosaurs, and while it's green like the Hulk it's more understated, drab. Basics Abilities The Vita Ray serum has granted Blonsky significant physical advantages; he is stronger, faster, and significantly more durable than the average human, even someone ten years his junior - he's already had every bone in his body crushed into oblivion once, and within 24 hours he was completely healed with no longstanding effects, and he can run faster, jump higher, and lift at least twice his body weight with little if any difficulty. His endurance, agility, and reflexes have all been significantly enhanced as well, and his senses have risen to match to some degree (mostly hearing and sight, with some amount of smell and touch but to a much lesser degree). Furthermore, he can hold his breath for long periods, the limits of which have yet to be defined. Extreme pain or cold or extended lack of oxygen can cause him to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. This also kicks in during prolonged periods of large-scale healing. It's fairly taxing on his system, however, since all his body's resources will be drawn towards fixing whatever the issue is rather than...almost everything else but the basic necessities. If Blonsky is an improvement over the regular human mold, the Abomination is, arguably, an improvement over the Hulk. In some ways, at least; it possesses greater strength and durability with a significantly improved self-awareness due to the addition of the serum. Where the Hulk is a cannonball, the Abomination is a guided missile, capable of planning and improvisation without being held hostage to blind rage. It's a much more stable form, but that in itself, while providing some form of human reasoning, is also its greatest flaw; the Hulk grows in power the angrier it becomes, while the Abomination does not, and it does not heal anywhere near as quickly or efficiently as the Hulk. In addition to great strength, the Abomination's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, and pain. Its skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering (up to 3,500 Fahrenheit), great cold without freezing (down to -175 Fahrenheit), and great impacts without injury (he can survive direct hits by field artillery cannon shells). It is possible to injure him, however: for example, the Abomination could not survive the detonation of a nuclear warhead from ten feet away. Personality For everything else he may be, Blonsky is, at his core, a soldier. A fighter. He will fight until the day he dies, it's as much a part of his DNA as the color of his eyes. He's determined and decisive, never inclined to pause or second-guess himself. He knows what he wants, and he goes for it, regardless of the obstacles. And it's paid off more than once in the past; his record is spotless, his performance consistently superior, and if he occasionally tends towards arrogance...well. It's well-deserved. He's stubborn to a fault, taking persistence well past normal and firmly into bull-headed obstinacy, meaning he won't give up, regardless of the circumstances. He's a valuable ally and a terrible enemy, because he won't ever stop once his mind is made up. Since taking the serum, however, he's become more primal, less focused on the discipline and control he clung to so tightly. He hasn't abandoned it completely, of course; particularly in the wake of the Abomination he's realized its value, the merit in keeping whatever spills over tightly in line, but even so. He's deeply covetous, consistently jealous of Banner and what he has. The closest approximation of Blonsky at this point is like a drug addict; nearly all of his waking thoughts are centered around getting better, stronger, faster, getting what Bruce has and taking it for his own. He doesn't need it at this point, and it can be argued that even what he has already isn't exactly a positive for him considering the toll it takes when it runs its course, but as with all good addicts, the negatives don't outweigh the potential and pre-existing positives. It's the power it promises that motivates him, that turns healthy appreciation and respect into greed and need, and it doesn't matter how much he has, he's always going to want more. The Gamma poisoning has only worsened things, made him even less stable than before. He has this constant rage under his skin, this hulking thing that hates and wants and needs with an insatiable hunger that all the lashing out in the world can't quiet. It scares him, to a degree, although he'll never admit as much, even as he revels in it when he's in its grip, because it's an all-encompassing chaos, a complete lack of control that cannot be reigned in. It's everything he loathes wrapped in an intoxicating shell of raw power he can't resist. He won't ever relinquish it because he can't, even if it could be separated from him. It doesn't help that his natural inclination is towards violence, meeting most situations (generally involving conflict) with force and outright assault with whatever's handy rather than actually stopping to talk it out. Violence he understands, he's a soldier after all, and he grew up in Soviet Russia, where violence and atrocity was the everyday. He gets that, it makes sense to him, it's what he knows and so he applies it to every situation whether or not it's appropriate, either in word or deed. It's not that he's not capable of thinking, because he is; he's a reasonably intelligent man, junkie tendencies aside. It just never helped him much to be the Thinking Guy, so he doesn't rely on it unless he has to. He operates like a predator, on intuition and tactics and application of force, he's not much for analysis. History Before receiving the serum, Blonsky was a fairly regular soldier. More dedicated than most, perhaps, more given to throwing into a scrap for the sheer hell of it, but disciplined. Principled. Steadfastly loyal to his superiors but given to independent thought, which put him at odds with his peers and his superior officers but generally paid off. He could have been a corporal, or even higher, but he was content to stay a captain; he didn't have the taste for the top, felt more comfortable and useful amongst the ranks, taking orders rather than giving them. Real leadership was never his goal, although he was more than happy to suggest and critique if he felt he had a better solution to a problem. And then he was transferred to SOCOM, lent for a mission precisely because of the reputation he'd built up so far, and all that hard work began to dissolve. After going up against the Hulk for the first time, it became an all-consuming want, a need, to get to the bottom of it, to find out what it was, how it worked, and ultimately how he could best it. He'd never been the type to get obsessed before; singleminded when he was on a mission, sure, but never to the point where it was all he could think about. The Hulk was different; it was powerful, more powerful than anything he had ever seen before. He had to have it for his own. It started out as just an excuse, just an idle thought because he knew no other way to best it and complete the mission, but it soon became personal. He wanted it, wanted the power under his skin, in his veins, wanted to call it his own and have it at his control. Ross offered him a chance to get something similar, a serum they'd been testing for some time to create the ultimate Super Soldier, and he nearly drooled at the chance. It was good, that much was certain; it burned in all the best ways, filled his veins with fire and strength - such strength - and more power than he'd ever felt before. It was like being twenty years old again, only even then he hadn't felt like this. But it wasn't enough; he needed more. It wouldn't best the beast, it couldn't for as much as he tried. He needed what Banner had, it went beyond want and idle curiosity and straight to a burning need that nearly ached in its strength. And so he took it. Went straight to the source, more or less, a puny scientist with delusions of greatness and a complete disregard for basic ethics, demanded and threatened until finally, finally, it was in his grasp. And it was beautiful. Everything he'd ever wanted, strength beyond his wildest dreams. The world was at his feet, Banner's curse his blessing. But he still lost. An oversight, something he would have caught as just Blonsky but somehow missed in this new, godlike form, and the Abomination fell, trapped. Defeated. He was scooped up by Ross' men, put behind cement walls a hundred feet underground once he'd reverted to human, memory a mess of jagged shapes and colors with little real meaning and body weak as a kitten, and locked away to be studied, poked and pricked and prodded and kept quiet and calm - even if it was more often than not against his will. He's pissed, and he's frustrated, and with his arrival in Metro City, there's no telling what he'll do now that he's out of his cage. Relationships (CR) TBD Category:muses